nil_admirari_no_tenbinfandomcom-20200214-history
Shouko Shiginuma
Biography Shouko is the wife of Takashi Shiginuma and the biological mother of Rui Sagisawa. During her younger years she was friends with Hisui's mother, Hiwako when they were still attending the girls school. But due to some problems they got separated. They remained in contact for a while until Hiwako suddenly disappeared. She was born into the noble Higashiikouji family. Her younger brother was friends with Shirou Mozuyama who secretly had eyes on her while she wasn't interested in him. One night he raped Shouko who pleaded for help but no-one came, resulting her becoming pregnant with Rui. While she loved Rui, her family felt embarassed to have a child out of wedlock. Her father quickly snatched Rui away from her after he was born to prevent the family name from being tarnished despite her desperate pleas to not take him away. She was close friends with Keiichi and Miyako Sagisawa, who agreed to adopt Rui and they promised that they would take care of Rui in her place. While Shouko suffered from having Rui taken from her, her father eventually arranged for her to be married to Takashi Shiginuma. Shouko never told Takashi about Rui in order to protect him. She still remembers Rui even when he grew up. Appearance Shouko is a beautiful woman with grey hair tied up into a bun and a beauty mark just beneath her lips. Her everyday wear consists of a blue Western dress with purple and white decorations, accompanied with long white gloves. She is sometimes shown carrying a parasol to accompany her outfit. Personality Shouko is very calm, gentle, and sometimes likes to tease. She also cares for other people's well-beings, especially towards her husband, Takashi, Tsugumi and her biological son, Rui. She is very soft-spoken, but can sometimes be serious. Relationships Takashi Shiginuma He is Shouko's husband. He has no knowledge of Shouko's illegitimate son, Rui, as it would tarnish Shouko's family name as well as his own. Takashi does care for Shouko, who in return, wants him to stop with his crimes. In the end, she travels with Takashi to Europe. Shirou Mozuyama Shouko knew him through her younger brother who was a friend of Mozuyama twenty years ago. Mozuyama became attracted to Shouko, but she had no interest in him, thus leading him to rape her one night. The incident severely traumatised her, which led her to hate Mozuyama. Her hatred towards him is further shown when she refuses to acknowledge him as Rui's biological father, and insisting to Rui that she would be the one to kill him. Rui Sagisawa He is Shouko's biological son whom Shouko conceived twenty years ago after she was raped by Mozuyama. Shouko overcame the trauma when she became pregnant with Rui, until he was snatched away by Shouko's father after he was born. However, she still loved him dearly from afar, even buying one of his handmade kaleidescopes. Her love for Rui becomes clear when she refuses to acknowledge Mozuyama as Rui's biological father by declaring that Rui is her child and her's alone. In the aftermath, Rui cannot bring himself to acknowledge Shouko as his biological mother, but Shouko accepts this and wishes him happiness as they part ways. Tsugumi Kuze Shouko first met Tsugumi at a party held in Takashi's headquarters, "Nachtigal". She immediately became fond of Tsugumi and met her again when Tsugumi was trying to help Hisui find clues regarding his mother. She even expresses concerns for Tsugumi as she quietly hopes that Tsugumi would not end up like her. They developed a friendly relationship until Tsugumi reluctantly broke one of the promises by bringing Hisui to learn about his mother from Shouko. Although Shouko told Tsugumi that she could no longer come to visit her, she helps her avoid getting recaptured by Takashi's henchmen after learning that Tsugumi had been kidnapped by her husband. They rekindled their friendship when Shouko hides Tsugumi in her room and serves her tea as an apology for what Takashi tried to do to her. When Tsugumi offers her the chance to escape, Shouko declines saying it is her choice to remain here so she could stop her husband from committing crimes. As they part ways, Shouko helps Tsugumi escape from "Nachtigal". Trivia * Rui has a striking resemblance to Shouko as mentioned by Shizuru Migawa. * She loves European confectionaries. * She was friends with Hisui's mother, Hiwako. * Shouko is called a "White Rose" because of her kindness and beautifulness. * Shouko knows how to use a gun and is a great marksmanship when she shoots Shirou with a single shot. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters